


Parental Love: Futa Style

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Family Affairs [7]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, Child Abuse, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lolicon, Rough Sex, snake penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Collection of smutty one-shots featuring futas fucking their mothers and/or daughters.





	Parental Love: Futa Style

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to first chapter: Child abuse, loli/shota futa with balls, adult futa with twin snake penises, rough sex, bondage in a literal dungeon.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, not going to lie, this is probably one of the most fucked up pieces I've ever written. Medusa is a sadistic bitch to Crona in canon, and this piece takes that and runs like the flash with it while putting a hentai twist on it. Crona fans might want to skip this first chapter, and if you don't already hate Medusa, this might give you that push.
> 
> Also, I imagine this as taking place before Crona was infused with black blood and Ragnarok, so Crona is quite young here.
> 
> Also, my decision to make Crona a futa with balls for this and using they/them/their pronouns for Crona is based on the fact that Crona's gender is canonically ambiguous.

Medusa and Crona by Imouto Kitten

The cell was dark and dank, a barely glowing ember in a lone torch the   
only source of heat or light. From one wall, Crona dangled, shackles   
around the child's frail wrists the only thing holding them up and   
preventing them from collapsing into the grime that covered the stone   
floor of the dungeon.

Crona did not know how long it had been since their last meal, but the   
sensation of acid trying to eat the lining of their stomach should've   
been agonizing. The malnourished child's arms should've been screaming   
from the strain of supporting their weight, and as the one who had left   
them here, chained to the wall without food or water had lacked the   
decency of giving the child clothes to wear, they should've been   
shivering from the cold, damp air on their exposed skin.

But these torments that should've been brought on by the child's   
confinement in such atrocious conditions were overshadowed by a torment   
of a completely different type. The child's loins were on fire and the   
entirety of their frail form was feverish with unquenchable arousal.   
Crona's puny penis throbbed terribly in dire need of stimulation,   
Chrona's tiny testes felt ready to burst from an overabundance of   
unspent seed, and Crona's prepubescent pussy was drooling in need of   
penetration, the labia quite puffy and pink from the concentration of   
blood.

As Crona hung limp from their bonds, body wracked with a horniness fit   
for the hell of the lustful, the child doesn't hear footsteps   
approaching, nor do they look up when an orb of blue fire reignites the   
torch, bathing the stone chamber in an eerie light.

Standing over Crona's bound and naked form, Medusa, the child's mother   
and primary tormenter frowns down upon the pathetic sight before her.

"So, how's my dear, little disappointment today?" asks Medusa, the false   
sweetness in her voice doing little to conceal the sadism and comtempt   
she holds for her own spawn as she leans over to examine Crona's crotch.

Although nearly purple and looking ready to burst from being over   
engorged with blood, Crona's cock is barely two inches long and only   
about half-an-inch across at its widest, and the child's balls are even   
more unimpressive, the child's scrotum stretched so taut that it leaves   
an unobscured view of their pussy.

"Truly pathetic," comments Medusa as she flicks her index finger at   
Crona's puny prick, ignoring the squeal this elicits from the child, "I   
pumped you full of enough aphrodisiac to make a gelding rut every mare   
in the herd and you're still hung like a mouse... puny, spineless, and   
with only one dick... I've seen ordinary girls with clits bigger than   
that! And those balls are pathetic! If you're going to leave your gonads   
exposed and vulnerable like a man, they should at least be worth showing   
off!" As if to illustrate her point, Medusa wraps her hand around   
Crona's testicals, fully encasing the tiny orbs in her palm before   
squeezing, making the child cry out in pain.

Standing up straight, Medusa wriggles out of her dress like a snake   
following the movements of a snake charmer, leaving herself as naked as   
her child and pointing both of her spiny dicks at Crona's face. The   
witch's twin pricks couldn't be more unlike Crona's. Whereas the male   
half of the child's equipment is more or less like that of a normal   
human boy, Medusa is endowed with a pair of foot long hemipenes, nearly   
three inches across at their bases and tapering to a pointed tip, barbed   
spines running along their shafts. The witch is also without external   
balls, her gonads nestled safely within her abdominal cavity.

"Oh well," declares Medusa, walking up to Crona and fisting her hand in   
the child's pink hair, "You're still useless as a stud, but let's see if   
you've gotten any better at sucking cock." as she uses her other hand to   
press the tip of her upper prick to the child's lips before lifting the   
child off the floor by the scalp and forcing the snake cock down the   
child's throat, Crona putting up no resistence as the witch procedes to   
face fuck the child.

Dangling in their mother's grip, Crona makes no effort to pleasure the   
prick threatening to cut off their air supply, instead focusing on   
relaxing their throat enough to allow the spiny sexual organ to scrape   
the inside of their mouth and airways while still allowing them to   
breathe, saliva running from the corners of their mouth to drip from   
their chin onto the lower of Medusa's hemipenes.

However, in spite of Crona's lack of enthusiasm or skill, it only takes   
a few minutes of throat fucking before Medusa is spilling her seed   
directly into the abused child's empty stomach, the closest thing to a   
proper meal the snake witch has allowed her spawn in days.

Pulling back to deposit the last of her release on Crona's tongue,   
Medusa declares, "Pathetic. A competent cocksucker would be able to milk   
me in under a minute." as she lets go of the child's scalp, the chains   
the only thing preventing the pinkette from crashing to the cold, damp,   
and grimey masonry as they attempt to catch their breath through several   
deep, but haggard gulps of air. "I wasn't even trying to hold back and   
it still took you several minutes to make me cum."

Loosening the chains slightly, Medusa barks an order, "Turn around and   
assume the position! Let's see if you're any better a lay than a   
cocksucker."

Following their mother's command, the child takes advantage of the   
loossened chains to face the wall, and bending at the waist and pressing   
palms against the slimey wall for support, the child presents their ass   
and pussy for their mother's inspection.

"That's more like it." comments Medusa before gripping Crona's hips   
tightly enough to leave hand-shaped bruises and lifting the child clean   
off the floor and pulling them away from the wall until the chains are   
drawn taut once more. Lining her tips up with Crona's pussy and anus,   
the snake witch comments, "I suspect you'll prove as useless as a   
broodmare as you are as a stud, but if you do end up carrying your own   
little sister, I hope she turns out to be less of a disgrace of a   
specimen." before hilting both of her snake cocks in the child's tight   
holes, Crona crying out in pain as their mother's thickness threatens to   
tear tender flesh asunder.

However, being the consummate sadist she is, Medusa gives the abused   
child's overstreched cunt and rectum no time to adjust to the massive   
intruders before withdrawing, serpentine spines scraping Crona's   
insides, giving the pinkette a sensation of being shredded, and before   
long, the snake witch is repeatedly sinking her snake cocks to the hilt   
in Crona's passages and violently withdrawing, scratching the child's   
insides raw in a matter of minutes.

When medusa finally allows herself to cum, the tip of her lower hemipene   
piercing Crona's cervix as the witch floods her spawn's bowels and womb,   
the hot seed sears like acid against the child's inflamed insides.

Her load spent, Medusa roughly rips her twin cocks from Crona's abused   
ass and twat, letting the child fall to the stone floor as semen stained   
pink with blood puddles between the child's quivering knees.

"I think I need to add something to force you to do kegels between   
sessions." comments Medusa as she cleans leftover blood and semen from   
her crotch and shimmies back into her dress, "I didn't feel you using   
your internal muscles to squeeze me even once. Perhaps a metal egg in   
your ass or cunt and a weight sensitive mechanism that triggers an   
electrode connected to your micro prick and nipples if you drop it."

The child says nothing to the implied threat as Medusa retightens the   
chains, leaving the child once more dangling from chains not quite long   
enough to allow a prisoner to stand comfortably as their mother leaves   
the cell, not bothering to renew the torch that's starting to dim once   
more.


End file.
